Before I die, Xephos, kiss me
by Itite Emakoiji
Summary: Honeyphos Fan-Fiction, from Honeydew's point of view. Two good friends, helping each other out. That's all well and good, but, when you know your life is closing you have to admit all. Atchung: Some swear words. Also, you may cry.


_(First of all, I would like to say a huuuuuuge huge huge __**THANK YOU**__ to everyone for the reviews and the favourites! They mean so much to me, but I don't often have time to reply. So, guys who have replied or favourite-ed any of my fan-fictions, __**THANK YOU**__, again!_

_Back to the fan-fiction at hand: This one made me cry as I wrote the end, so I think it's one of my better ones. I hope you like it, and, if you leave a review, comment, or favourite my story, thank you! –Itite Emakoiji xxx)_

Xephos and I had been so happy. We used to always see each other, every day, and, every day, I felt a little sad, as I could never bring myself to admit my true feelings for him. But the days went by and I helped him and he helped me. We helped each other to manage farms and trap animals. We helped build each other's houses. We always went exploring together. Digging mines and saving each other from lava. Best friends, in other words. But he was always pretty clueless. I'd often be gazing at him, and he would turn, catching my eye. Then we'd both stand there, staring at each other until Xephos asked me what the hell I thought I was doing. Then I had to make stuff up.

Still, he always came back to me, no matter how weird I was sometimes. Take the example of when we found a wolf. I desperately wanted it for a pet, and Xephos had a bone from a skeleton we had slayed down in the mine previously. Xephos wanted the bone for bone meal, and I could totally understand that, but, when he saw the look on my face, he sighed and gave the bone to me. I used it on the wolf and it became my loyal, loving hound instantly. Xephos had smiled to see me so happy. I didn't want it to be a smile that said 'okay, he's now paying more attention to the dog than me', so, when I dropped the dog off at my place, I suggested we go mining together. He agreed with enthusiasm.

And Xephos was always a great friend. He was funny, he was strong… what more could a dwarf want? Of course, though, he wasn't as funny as _me_. Oh no, that would be _ridiculous_. But he was still pretty amusing, especially when he was panicking. He was so cute. He would yell "Oh my God, there are loads of them!" and other stuff like that. But I still remember the time I was blown up by a creeper (that's a very nice friendship you have there…) and Xephos yelled:

"Shit! Honeydew! Are you okay?!" I mean, obviously, I wasn't, but he still asked. I felt so warm and loved by this that I couldn't help but smile. Of course, that looked a little weird when Xephos came over.

Still, I loved those times. And, even now it's pretty fine, but I just want to be able to protect Xephos. So that I can prove myself to him. I'm not just good for Diggy-Diggy-Holing, you know!

Today was a lovely sunny day. I will start at the end of the day and work my way around to now, because it seems like the most logical thing to do. It started with me helping to re-paint Xephos' front door. The rust-red paint has been peeling for a while and we had finally got round to taking the old paint off and putting the new paint on. Xephos was bringing new paint over. I had suggested painting the door blue, as I always thought that Xephos was a more blue-ish person. I was red. He had agreed and gone out and brought "Rubber Balloon Blue" paint. Rubber Balloon Blue? What sort of a colour is that? However, when I saw the colour and texture of the paint, I agreed that "Rubber Balloon Blue" was a pretty accurate name for it.

Xephos brought round the paint and two paintbrushes and we set to work, chatting, pasting the "Rubber Balloon Blue" paint thickly onto the door. When Xephos was talking, and I was not, I would just gaze at him. Sometimes I would zone out completely and only see him. I would never listen to him, just look. I was off in my own little world. But then Xephos frowned at me. It seemed like he wanted the answer for a question. I shook my head, surprised.

"S- sorrry, Xephos?" I said apologetically, "I wasn't..."

Xephos sighed and looked at me strangely, but he repeated the question: "Are you going to help me paint other things or is it just the door?"

I seemed quite let down for some reason. I thought the question was going to be more... exciting.

"Sure, I'll help you! I'll help you in whatever way I can!"

Xephos was quiet and his strong rhythm of painting the door faltered.

"Well, listen," Xephos said. "I was wondering you would stay here tonight."

My heart stopped dead. Was Xephos finally recognising-

"Because, like, mobs always spawn in the forest and they always attack my house," he explained. "And yours is a while away so they don't often get to yours."

No. Xephos wasn't finally recognising my subtle signals. Damn it. But, if he wanted me to stay, surely it meant that he wanted me around more?

"Yeah! Okay!" I said, more enthusiastically than I probably should have done."

Xephos laughed. "Okay, but don't be weird about it, huh? It'll be awkward otherwise."

I nodded and gave Xephos a smile. He grinned back and we carried on painting Xephos' front door.

By the time the night came, the door had been thoroughly painted and we were both inside, sipping hot chocolate, when Xephos suddenly jumped up, seizing his sword. I frowned at him and he, silently, came over and pointed at the window to my right. Xephos was right to panic; there was a Creeper at the window (that's a very nice hot chocolate you have there...)! I got such a surprise I practially fell sideways off the chair, spilling the remainder of the drink onto the floor. I scrabbled up and ran over to Xephos.

"S-sorr-"

He cut me off; "We've got bigger problems to worry about than a bit of spilt hot chocolate, Honeydew! Grab my bow and arrows!"

I blushed at this; little did Xephos know how much I wanted to grab _his_ 'bow and arrows'. But euphemisms could wait and other things couldn't. I scooted to his chest and brought out a bow and sixteen arrows. This wasn't a lot, but it would do.

So now we come to the present. Here we are, Xephos in front of me, fending off Zombies and Skeletons as we descend the stairs of his house. He spots a gap in the enemy's ranks and makes of it, jumping as a Zombie lurches towards him.

"Back, you Zombie bastards!" he yells, and I, transfixed by his voice and pose, pause in my running for a bit. A Zombie smacks me down and I see green as I fall. The next thing I know, I am being hurtled through the air towards the beach, gunpowder sticking to my beard. Somewhere else, from far below me, I hear Xephos' voice.

"Honeydew!"

I wake up on sand, in a version of the recovery position. My bow is broken and my arrows have been scattered. My vision is blurry as I sit up, but I can see, just in front of me, Xephos. He has piled sand up around me as a barricade and is defending the opening, waiting for me to wake up. He doesn't look as smooth with the sword as he looked before. He must be tired.

"X-Xeph-" I say, before starting to cough as gunpowder and sand gets to the back of my throat.

"Honeydew, you're awake!" Xephos half-turns, smiling weakly, sweat cascading down his face. I can't believe it. He saved me!

"Xephos..." I feel like crying, but Xephos hauls me up and, swinging his sword into the broken ribs of a Skeleton, we run for it, his hand tight around mine. I can't believe it. _I can't believe it._ Xephos saved me. _Xephos is holding my hand!_ Nothing in the world could ever ruin this momen-

_Pain_. White hot pain! One shot to my stomach, one to my chest! I fall to the ground, stumbling, pulling Xephos down too. I land uncomfortably on my side as my assailant comes into view. Xephos doesn't hesitate and swings round the blade of his sword, catching the Skeleton's neck and severing its head. The remainder of bones fall to the ground behind me. I look down at myself and see two arrows sticking out of me, one to my stomach, one to my chest. And blood, a lot of blood, seeping through my skin. Xephos drops his sword and kneels beside me, tears streaming from his eyes. One lands on my cheek and I look up at him. I suddenly feel very, very tired and very light-headed, like I just want to close my eyes and sleep forever, but I force myself to keep awake. I know what this means. I am going to die.

"H- H- Honey- Honeydew..." Xephos gently pulls my head up and rests it on his knee. The sun is starting to rise and all the mobs are making for shade, fleeing from us on the beach back to the forest. There are no Creepers in sight. I close my eyes and Xephos shakes me again, his hands trembling with panic.

"I... Don't worry, Honeydew!" he gulps. "I'll- I'll sa- save you!"

I smile. "Friend... look... I've got an arrow in my stomach... and one up here..." I gesture to the one in my chest. "It's Cupid's arrow."

"What?"

"It _must_ be Cupid's arrow, otherwise, how else could I have fallen for you?" I manage to say. The pain is overwhelming now, but it feels gentler than before. A throb like a heartbeat.

"You've… _fallen_ for me?!" Xephos splutters in disbelief. "But why-"

I shake my head at him and he stops. "Yes… and now I'm dying, I think it's only logical I say now. It will be slightly cliché but…" I say, smiling weakly. Xephos starts sobbing again and hugs me to his chest. I can smell his scent; that beautiful one that makes me want to bury my face in his clothes.

"Honeydew!"

"Xephos…"

We stay there in near-silence for a while, and I can feel my life coming to a close.

"Xephos… would you do just one, little thing for me?" I ask, my own eyes starting to fill with tears.

Xephos looks down at me. "Oh, _anything_, Honeydew."

I try to smile, but it seems like too much effort.

"Please…" I say. "Before I die, Xephos, kiss me."

Xephos hesitates only for a second, but, as my eyes begin to close, he leans towards me. I use the only strength I have left to put my left hand onto his shoulder. He sobs, but then kisses me, our tears mixing on my cheeks. I can feel his teeth against my lips, his tongue touching mine, caressing it in a unique way, as only a tongue can. I have never been kissed like this before. And I feel on top of the world, even though I will not live to see the morning. He takes my right hand with his left gently and, as darkness takes me, I give it a squeeze. He squeezes back. And I know. Nothing could ever, ever persuade him to let it go.


End file.
